In day to day operations in a business environment, for example, a business enterprise, transactions are conducted in large numbers. For handling such large numbers of transactions, usually one or more computing systems are deployed in the business environment. With the large number of transactions being handled, large amounts of business data are generated, processed, and stored as part of the transactions. While some the business data, such as customer details, is frequently accessed during transactions, certain other business data is occasionally retrieved, for example, when requested by a user or a customer. In one example, such occasionally retrieved data may include details of customer transactions achieved in the financial year spanning from 1980 to 2010.
For the purpose of enhancing performance of the computing systems and reducing the cost related maintaining data integrity, the occasionally retrieved data is generally moved from the main business database and archived to a secondary database. Conventionally, for archiving the data, in one example, rules and specifications for archiving the data are coded for each business transaction.